1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cotton gleaning and more particularly to picking up locks of cotton from the ground by a slotted gleaner belt trained around a drive pulley and ground pulley.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since ROOD, JR., ET AL., U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,584 issued on Mar. 2, 1954, numerous cotton gleaners have been used to pick up locks of cotton from the ground.
GRAY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,518, discloses ROOD type gleaner with an arm extending to the ground pulley which is pivoted about a pivot shaft located between the drive pulley and ground pulley. The arm is shown to have one element telescoped within another.
WARMERDAM, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,311, also shows a ROOD type gleaner with the arm telescoped and shows the limit of the downward travel of the arm limited by bars or supports beneath the arm.
In commercial practice today the tubular portion of the arm has a helical compression spring telescoped therein which pushes against the inner member which is telescoped in the outer tubular member. Length adjustment or tension on the belts is adjusted by removing the inner member and placing one or more shims between the inner member and the helical compression spring. Commercially on the market and as far as ascertained from the ROOD, GRAY and WARMERDAM Patents, each of the arms have one ground pulley attached to it.
BUELL, U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,809, discloses a cotton gleaner which is mounted on the front of a self propelled vehicle having a header with a cross auger therein.
Before this patent application was filed, applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office which revealed a patent to HUBBARD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,502, and BANDEMER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,624, however, applicant does not consider these patents as pertinent to his invention as those specifically discussed above.